rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Zathronas/Analysis by an author: Volume 2 episode 5: Extracurricular.
Hello and welcome to analysis by an author. After a brief hiatus last week, We get back into form with an episode where we get a bit of everything. Including the best scene of the show to date. Combat, shipping, plot advancement and mystery. Let’s see what we can worm out from chapter 5 of volume 2: Extracurricular. We start with a very nice scene of our favorite gladiator getting ready. That scene tells us so much about Pyrrha without a word being uttered. I have to give it the best scene of the show to date award. Yes, it’s that good. Let me explain: We see Pyrrha by her lonesome slowly getting ready for her 4 on 1 match. The music is melancholic and gives us an indication of her feelings. We then get scenes switching between her walking slowly to the arena and her actual fight with Cardin, Russel, Sky and Dove while the music ups the tempo into hopeful notes. These simple scenes give us a lot of information on Pyrrha. The difference between the girl and the gladiator, the contrast between her fighting skills versus her naive social skills. Wow! I love that scene! P.S Pyrrha is a total badass! Moving on... Well we now know that Glynda at least doesn’t realize that Mercury and Emerald are not actual students. Of course, Cinder wasn’t there so we’ll have to see if she recognizes her at least. The fight between Pyrrha and Mercury gives us an indication of his ability. Just glimpses mind you but it’s better than nothing. After that fight I can see how he can be a stone cold killer. RWBY is getting their first mission! Same with JNPR and CRDL. (You know the scene in the trailer with the two Beowulfs running in what seemed like an abandoned city? This will probably be in one of the team’s mission.) But first, we have the dance which I suspect will cause some friction in some of the teams. Particularly RWBY and JNPR. Blake’s obsession is getting out of hand. Expect her to do something incredibly stupid next episode. We learn that Vale has been the main target for the dust and military theft. That tells us that whatever Cinder is doing, her target is either Vale itself or is in Vale. Hmm, why is CFVY’s mission taking longer than anticipated, hope it’s nothing too serious. God! Jaune...Really!? REALLY!? Where’s Cardin when you need him to knock some sense into him? This boy is absolutely clueless but... that’s why we love him, sometimes. Cinder is doing a threat assessment of students in Beacon. I see only two conclusions for that list to exist, elimination or recruitment. In either case, it does not bode well for Pyrrha. If I’m right, she is going to be taken out by Cinder herself. Now let’s look deeper into the comment Cinder made about taking away their power in time. A lot of you might take Cinder’s comment as literal removal of power. I don’t, I do not believe she can remove Semblance or Aura. I believe she is talking about their effectiveness. There are different ways she could do that. She could reduce their numbers by killing the greatest of them, she could remove their support. (see my Schnee theory from my previous blog) Finally she could remove their protector thus making them vulnerable and leaderless. So the target could be the student themselves, the reputation of the hunters and huntresses and finally... Ozpin. So, on with the dance!!!! I want to see what comes after it! Category:Blog posts